TIGA CINTA TIGA CERITA
by lee eun san
Summary: REPOST!Cerita Ini bukan tentang romantika cinta anak muda, ini adalah sebuah cerita tentang persahabatan tiga orang wanita dalam mengarungai sebuah fase kehidupan yang dinamakan "perubahan" menuju sebuah "penyesuaian". Segalanya terasa sangat mengejutkan, serba jungkir balik dan tak terduga sama halnya seprti hidup itu sendiri.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Tiga cinta tiga cerita

Author : Lee Eun San

Main Casts : Lee Sung Min

Lee Hyuk jae

Kim Ryeo Wook

Genre : Friendship, romance and little bit angst.

disclaimers

semua cast yang ada dalam cerita ini adalah milik tuhan. saya cuma memeinjam namaya saja. cerita ini banyak terinspirasi dari sebuah novel yang berjudul ce'iest la vie ( demoga gag salah tulis).

Summary

Hidup. Menurut kalian apa sebenarnya maksud dari kata itu dan seperti apa pula kita menyikapinya?

Well, untuk seorang Lee sungmin, hidup itu bagaikan sepotong kue yang manis. bermodalkan kecantikan alami yang diberiikan tuhan padanya segala hal yang ia inginkan dapat terwujud dengan mudah. Apapun yang ia inginkan segalanya semudah membalikkan telapak tanganya dan wallla,, this is it….

Untuk seorang Lee hyuk jae lain lagi ceritanya. Gadis cantik berotak jenius ini selalau berfikir bahwa hidup itu berat. Segala yang kita mau harus kita raih dengan sebuah usaha keras dan pengorbanan. Dia selalu mengatakan pada semua orang "hey! Hidup itu keras kawan! NO PAIN NO GAIN!"

Lain lagi ceritanya untuk seorang Reyowook. Untuk gadis lugu dan polos sepertinya hidup itu harus dilalui dengan sabar dan tidak macam-macam. Gadis desa yang bahkan tak tamat sekolah menengah atas ini harus terbiasa hidup prihatin sejak ia kecil yah karena dia memang terlahir bukan dari keluarga kaya raya. Sampai suatu hari sebuah kejadian merubah kehidupanya 180 derajat. Tapi apakah keberuntungan itu akan terus menyertainya? Dan aapakah ia akan terus bersikap sabar dan tabah menerima segalanya? Who know's…?

_Ini bukan cerita tentang romantika cinta anak muda, ini adalah sebuah cerita tentang persahabatan tiga orang wanita dalam mengarungai sebuah fase kehidupan yang dinamakan "perubahan" menuju sebuah "penyesuaian". Segalanya terasa sangat mengejutkan, serba jungkir balik dan tak terduga sama halnya seprti hidup itu sendiri._

LEE SUNG MIN POV

Oh astaga hari apa ini? Jangan katakan! Aku benci hari ini! Kenapa juga harus ada hari senin? Kenapa juga mereka menciptakan hari sialan ini! Kenapa juga weekend Cuma sampai hari minggu? Kenapa tuhan?

KENAPA? HUH!

I REALLY HATE MONDAY!

Aku sungguh benci dengan hari ini. Bahkan menyebutkan namanya saja membuat moodku langsung anjlok ke level terrendah. Kebencianku pada hari senin dimulai sejak aku menginjak bangku taman kanak-kanak. Ketika dengan mata masih separuh terpejam aku diharuskan untuk mengikuti sebuah upacara bendera di pagi yang sedikit berkabut. Oh ayolah aku baru saja melewati minggu yang sangat melelahkan dengan semua hal yang berbau menyenangkan dan kini akau harus berdiri ditengah orang banyak menatap seorang lelaki tua yang mengoceh tak jelas. GOD! DAMN SHIT! apakah ini yang dianamakan nasionalisme? Kurasa tidak. Tidakkah kalian lihat orang-orang perancis,huh? Mereka tak pernah mengadakan upacara bendera setiap senin namun merka termasuk bangsa yang sangat chauvinist alias patriotic. So siapapun cobalah untuk mengentikan atau setidaknya belajarlah untuk melihat bahwa nasionalsme tak melulu harus mengadakan seremonial upacara pengenangan jasa, berdiri ber jam-jam mengenang nama-nama pahlawan pembela bangsa dan yang lebih parahnya lagi mendengarkan ocehan mereka yang sungguh sangat, sangat MEMBOSANKAN!

Dan sekarang kadar kebencianku pada hari sialan ini agaknya makin bertambah. Apalagi sejak aku pindah dan mentap di Amerika. Bahkan sekarang aku juga merasa sedih dari awal akhir pekan. Setiap sabtu pagi aku terbangun dan memandangi tubuh suamiku yang sedang tertidur pulas disampingku. Aku senang sekali karena aku akan menghabiskan dua hari ini bersamanya sekaligus aku juaga merutuk dalam batin kenapa aku hanya mendapat jatah dua hari catat DUA HARI! Untuk bersamanya. OH, GOD!

Coba bayangkan! Mana cukup waktu dua hari dalam seminggu untuk memadu cinta dengan sang pujaan hati? Apalagi kami masih bias dikatakn sebagai "pengantin Baru". Memang sih aku sudah hampir setahun menjadi istri dari "Mr. handsome" ku ini. Tapi tetap saja kami masih selalu merasa sebagai pengantin baru. Nafsu masih menggelora, cinta masih dan makin membara, oh dan jangan lupakan hasrat yang kian menggila. Hhahahahahaaa.

Seperti weekend yang baru saja aku lalui dengannya kemarin. Sepeti biasanya "kyu" tidur sampi hamper menjelang siang. Aku yang sudah terbangun lebih dulu, menghabiskan berpuluh-puluh menit untuk menatap sosok lelaki yang sudah resmi jadi suamiku. Lelaki muda, tampan dan sangat pengertian. Di tidur denga wajah damai sekali membuatku tak pernah sekalipun bosn memandanginya. Aku amati rambut coklat lebatnya yang tampak sedikit acak-acakan, matanya indahnya yang masih terpejam menyisakan dua kelopak mata yang terkatup sempurna, hidung mancungnya, bibirnya yang tebal yang sekarang sedikit terbuka menghasilkan sebuah dengkuran halus yang sangat nyaman di telingaku. Setelah menikmati kekokohan garis wajahnya, jari-jariku mulai menyisir rambut, telinga, dagu, leher dada, dan terus ,terus,terus,terus kebawah…..

Selanjutnya tidak perlu akau jelaskan, karena barang kali kalian belum cukup umur untuk membayangkanya. Hahahhah. Yang jelas kami semalam menghabiskan tiga kali ronde.. eh,, tiga ? empat? Atau berapa yah,, ? but who counting anyway…?

Dan sekarang aku harus kembali pada hari senin! Hari terkutuk sepanjang masa!. Lebih parahnya lagi kadar kebencianku makin bertambah karena kau lapar! Sial!. Dan semuanya makin bertambah parah ketika aku lihat cuaca sedang tak begitu baik. Cuaca mendung dan langit berawan sejak tadi pagi.

Aku lapar sejak tadi, namun rasanya sungguh malas melakukan apapun bahkan mengunyah makananpun terasa sangat menyiksa. Oh jangn kalian anggap aku ini terlalu mendramatisir, namun cobalah untuk ada di posisiku. Suami pergi sejak pagi ditambah lagi cuaca mendung pula pagi ini dan parahnya cacing-cacing di perut meronta ingin diisi! Hhh.. membuat aku ingin memaki-maki….!

"hhuhh! Lapar! Tapi mau makan apa? Yang ada di rumah Cuma roti tawar dan selai coklat. Ada juga sih ramyun dan kimchi yang aku beli beberapa waktu yang lalu tapi hhh…. tak satupun mengugah selara makanku. sejenak aku abaikan rasa melilit di perutku, Namun akhirnya aku terpaksa mengalah karena rasanya sudah tak bias aku tahan lagi. Dengan langkah terseok aku turun ke dapur untuk membuat roti dan selai coklat. Setelah makan dan minum segelas teh hangat, aku memulai rutinasku ku yang lainya yaitu melamun!.

Melamun sudah jadi sebuah kebiasaan baruku sejak aku pindah kemari beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kalau dihitung-hitung dalam 24 jam aku bisa menghabiskan separuhnya hanya dengan duduk diam sambil melamun ria. Dan sisanya aku gunakan untuk tidur, makan dan bercinta dengan Kyu….

Ah siapa yang bisa menebak kalau hidupku akan berubah begini. Padahal dulu aku sangat aktif, super sibuk dan enerjik. Bahkan banyak orang yang menjulukiku si "bola bekel" karena akau tak bisa duduk diam barang semenit.

Aku menatap keluar keluar jendela dan memandang langit yang sedang mendung dan menghitam kelam. Sekelam hatiku sekarang. Lamunanku kembali dimasa tiga tahun lalu, saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya…..

Sore itu bumi korea sedang di guyur hujan yang sungguh teramat deras. Aku memutuskan untuk tinggal di kantor lebih lama. Percuma juga kalau pulang sekarang pasti jalanan sedang sangat padat diluar. Bisa-bisa aku tua dijalan. Hhii… gak deh!

Tiba-tiba hyorin menghampiri mejaku.

"minnie, temani aku yuk."

"eh, kemana?" jawabku malas-malasan samba membaca artikel di sebuah blog. Sekarang kan sudah bukan jam kantor lagi jadi boleh dong sekedar surfing?

" aku dapat tugas buat menemani klien si boss."

"klien? Siapa?"

"molla, aku hanya diberi perintah untuk menemani dua orang yang baru dating dari amerika. Mereka tamu pentingnya si Jong ki." Jawab hyorin membawa-bawa nama Jong Ki, CEO perusahaan tempat kami bekerja.

"lha,,? Kalau itu tamunya si Jong ki kenapa jadi aku yang harus menemani mereka?"

"soalnya anaknya tiba-tiba sakit katanya. Dia harus pulang cepat."

" malas, ah, suruh aja tuh yang lain. Kenapa harus aku sih?" sungutku tak terima.

"mereka semua tidak bisa Minnie, jebal…. Masa kau tega melihatku sendirian kesana? Apa kata mereka nanti? Jebal Minnie chagi,,,, ne,ne,,ne,,,," dia mulai lagi dengan menunjukan muka memelasnya.

"hhhh,, malas hyo-ah.. hujan…!" aku masih tetap tak mau.

"oh, hanya hujan air ini! Come on beib! Semua akomodasi kantor yang tanggung. Makan, minum, plus clubbing! Semuanya GERATIS! Kapan lagi coba kita happy-happy pakai duit kantor,huh?" hyorin makin menggebu memaksaku untuk ikut denganya. Ini mungkin Cuma khayalanku namun sekilas aku melihat dua buah tanduk keluar dari kepalanya. Hhhh,, memang setan anak ini.

Dan akhirnya setelah mendengarkan semua bujuk rayu setan cantik itu, hatiku luluh juga. Sekarang aku, hyorin dan dua lagi temanku sedang menunggu dua "Tamu penting" itu. Kami janjian dis ebuah pusat perbelanjaan elit di kawasan gangnam. Tak berapa lama muncul dua orang super duper ganteng menghampiri kami. Kami kira kami akan menenami orang asing alis bule, namu n ternyata tamunya sama seperti kami orang asia.

"mian, membuat kalian menunggu ladies. Jalanan padat sekali" kata seorang pria tampan denga rambut brunet dan senyum semanis brownis.

Oh iya perkenalkan, namaku. Choi Siwon dan ini Cho Kyu hyun. Katanya ramah.

Well, setidaknya tidak sia-sia juga aku menerima tawaran setan tadi. Buktinya sekarang kami sedang menikmati malam dengan happy. Pertama, kami makan malam di sebuah resto terkenal. Tadinya aku ingin mengajak mereka makan di pochangmacha di pinggir jalan. Tapi ternyata saranku di tolak mentah-mentah oleh ketiga temanku lainya.

"tskk,, kau gila,eoh! Masa tamu penting kau suruh maakn di pingir jalan! Dasar!" keluh nana.

"aku kan juga ingin sekali,kali makan di tempat berkelas. Masa tiap malam harus maakn di pinggir jalan,aaiiggooo,," imbuhnya

"lah,, kalau makan di tempat seperti itu sih pasti sudah sering mereka lakukan, tapi kalaiu makan di pinggir jalan kan beda?" aku masih memaksa.

"iya sih, tapi apa kau mau tanggung jawab kalau besok mereka masuk rimah sakit karena keracunan makanan,eoh! Sudah! Tidak ada makan pinggir jalan! Kita makan di restoran itu saja!" putus Kyung hee sambil menunjuk sebuah restoran tak jauh dari tempat kami berdebat.

"hhhh,, terserahlah…" kataku pasrah.

Kami berpisah. Aku dan hyorin bertugas menemani kyuhyun sedangkan nana dan kyunghee kebagian tugas menenami Siwon. Kami ber empat bertekat bulat untuk menyenagkan mereka malam ini. Kami tak mau jadi santapan kemarahan Jongki kalau sampai kami gagal. Hhhiii.. meskipun tampan dia cukup mengerikan kalau sedang marah.

"ehk,, kyuhyun-ssi, kau suka makan apa? Kataku manis

"ehm,, apa saja. Yang penting masih layak dimakaan manusia." Jawabnya dingin

"sialan! Dingin sekali dia! Awas saja kau!" batinku berang.

"eumh.. bagaimana kalau kita makan asian food? Mau kan?" bujukku dengan mata berbinar

Dia hanya mendesah pelan sambil mengangguk.

"yyeeaayyy!" pekikku senang.

"hhmmm,,, misi pertama! Berhasil!" batinku senang.

Kami bertiga memandang sebuah resto asian food yang cukup ramai. Kami megambil tempat di dekat sebuah jendela kaca. Aku membolak-balikkan menu melihat kira-kira apa yang isa aku jadikan senjata untuk mengerjainya. Heheheh.. kurasa tanduk yang tadi aku lihat di kepala hyorin muncul juga di kepalaku….

"kita makan ramen,eotthe?" tawarku.

Hyorin dan kyuhyun mengangguk setuju. Mungkin mereka sedang malas tapi apa perduliku.

Tiba-tiba ponsel hyorin berbunyi. Dia meminta izin sebantar untuk menerimanya. Tak berapa lama ia kembali dengan wajah sedih.

"eh, wae, hyo-ah?" kataku

"mianhae, kyuhyun-ssi, Minnie-ah. Sepertinya aku harus meninggalkan kalian. Ibuku tiba-tiba masuk rumah sakit." Katanya sedih.

"oh, tak apa, pulanglah." Kata kyuhyun lembut

"ne, hyo-ah, kau pulang saja. Semoga tak terjadi hal buruk pada ibumu. Sudah sana pulanglah. Tapi hati-hati ne, jalanan sedang padat." Saranku.

"ne, gamsahamnida kyuhyun-ssi, Minnie. Mianhae, aku pamit" katanya lalu dengan langkah sedikit btergesa meniggalkanku dan kyuhyun.

Makanan yang kami pesan datang tak berapa lama setelah kepergian hyorin.

"cha! Mari makan kyuhyun-ssi. Ini kelihatannya enak! Wwooaahha,,,," seruku senang membuat kyuhyun sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya mengasilkan sebuah senyuman manis. catat sedikit!

"eh,, dia tersenyum,, aiiggoo.. manisnya…" batinku meraung-raung gembira.

Dia tampak sedikit enggan memakan ramen yang terlihat masih panas dibuktikan dengan kepulan asap yang masih menguar dari dalam mangkuknya.

"eh,, kok tidak dimakan? tidak suka dengan pilihanku ya?" kataku berlagak. Padahal aku tahu mungkin dia tidak makanan terlalu berbumbu dan pedas seperti orang asing lainya. Yah meskipun kulihat dia masih punya darah korea tapi kurasa dia sudah lama tak makan makanan seperti rasakan!

"eh, ehm,, aniyo,, baiklah aku makan." Dia denga ragu mulai menyumpit sedikit ramen dan memasukkanya kedalam mulutnya.

Sedetik… dua detik,, tiga detik…. sepuluh detik...

Dia diam tak berreaksi. Hanya saja aku kini melihat perubahan di wajahnya. Astaga wajahnya memerah! Apa aku keterlaluan ya?"

"glek…" akhirnya dengan sudah payah ia menelanya setelah cukup lama mendiamkan makanan itu didalam mulutnya.

"gwenchana?" kataku. Khawatir. Ini sungguhan, bukan kejahilan seperti tadi.

Dia tak berkata apapun, dia hanya terdiam sembari menyambar gelas berisi minuman untuknya dan menghabiskan pula minuman yang ku pesan untuk hyorin. Dua gelas itu kosong tak bersisa.

Kesokan harinya, aku terlambat masuk kantor. Ayolah, mana bisa kalian bangun pagi dan dating on time kalau baru sampai rumah jam tiga pagi?.

Dengan memasang wajah innocent, aku mengendap-endap masuk ke ruanganku dan cepat-cepat duduk di kursiku dan langsung pasang aksi sok sibuk. Orang-orang di kantorku mengatakan bahwa bekerja di kantor ini yang terpenting bukan melulu hasil kerja kita, tapi juga kemampuan kita untuk berpura-pura bekerja." Hhahhh.."

Kunyalakan laptopku cepat-cepat sambil berakting membereskan beberapa kertas yang berceceran di mejaku. Aku sedikit mengkerut saat kulihat jongki sedang memandang ke mejaku. "hey! Salah siapa aku terlambat! Wajar dong kalau aku sampai terlambat! Ini juga karena printahmu boss!" keluhku dalam hati. Benar saja, tak berapa lama aku melihat sebuah e mail masuk di kotak suratku. "JONGKI" itulah nama pengirimnya

To: SML SM_

From: JongkiLee SM_

Msg: aku ingin laporan bulanan ada di ruanganku tepat jam 10 pagi ini.

P.s: don't be late again next time!

WHAT THE HELL!

Dasar bos tidak tahu diri! Aku menyumpahinya dalam hati. Kenapa dia dengan seenaknya mengubah jadwal penyerahan laporan dari yang semula jam dua siang jadi jam sepuluh pagi? HUH! BRENGSEK!

Bingung. Itulah kata yang tepat mengambarkan keadaanku sekarang. Aku langsung buru_buru mengerjakan yang dia minta. Untungah kemarin akau sempat mencicil beberapa jadi sekarang hanya tinggal menambah sedikt sentuhan akhir saja. Sekitar jam setengah sepuluh laporan itu sudah selsai aku buat. Aku kembali menliti kalau-kalau ada yang salah. Setelah memastikan semuanya sempurna, aku cetak lembaran-lembaran berkas itu dan suserahkan pada Jongki.

"ini laporan yang anda minta, sajangnim."

Dia mendongak dari layar laptoip yang sedari tadi dipandangnya dan beralih menatapku. Jujur dia tampan juga sebenarnya, tapi aku sudah terlanjur mati rasa padanya. Bawelnya itu loh! Aiiggooo!

"hhmm,, bagus! Dia berkomentar sambil mebolak-balik laporanku. "lihatlah, sebenarnya kau itu bisa menyelesaikan semuanya dalam waktu singkat. Sepertinya kau bekerja jauh lebih baik jika berada dalam tekanan. " dia menyeringai puas melihat hasil kerjaku

Aku hanya bisa ikutan tersenyum kaku. Sialan bukanya diberi hadiah malah diberi deadline mepet! HUH! Alamat kerja lembur tiap malam nih… ohh nasib,,,

Ketika hendak pergi, jongki menahanku. "tunggu, sungmin-ssi." Katanya.

"ne, sajangnim? Ada yang lain?" tanyanku pasrah. Menunggu titah "sang" maharaja.

"kau, ikut aku sekarang. Kita ada presentasi dengan pihak kantor pusat dari amerika."

"hah?" aku melongo tak percaya.

"lho, kenapa, akau hanya memintamu menemaniku seperti biasa. Memang aku ttak memneritahumu ya?"

"tidak,.." jawabku singkat

"oh, kalau begitu, mungkin aku lupa." Jawabnya cuek tanpa ada sedikitpun rasa bersalah.

Jadilah sekarang aku denga langkag tergopoh mengikuti bosku ini. Seandainya saja dia anak kecil dan buak bosku sudah aku jitak kepalanya berkali-kali. Hhhh.. beginilah nasib seorang "budak". Cuma bisa pasrah dan ikut apa kata tuanya. Coba kalau aku yang lupa buat tugas.. pasti segala sumpah serapah akan keluar dari bos gantengku ini. Dasar bos sialan…!

Diruang meeting yang cukup dingin, aku dan jongki duduk menunggu tamu kami. Jongki sibuk mengutak-atik laptopnya, mempersiapkan segala keperluan untuk meeting kali ini.

"santai saja" katanya coba menenagkan." Ini kan bukan kali pertama kau presentasi,bukan?"

"Iya tapi ini kali pertama aku presentasi tanpa persiapan bos gila!" keluhku dalam hati walau di depanya aku hanya menampakkan wajah gelisah.

Tak lama kemudian dua orang yang ditunggu-tunggu dating juga, tapi lho.. kok? Oh my god! Mati kau lee sungmin ! mati saja kau! Kenapa Lee dong hae dan Kyuhyun yang datang?"

Kepanikanaku makin menjadi apalagi jongki mulai memperkenalkan diri kami secara resmi. "sungmin-ssi, perkenalkan ini Choi siwon dan Cho Kyu Hyun, mereka berdua dari kantor pusat di amerika.

Dengan wajah takut-takut akau menyalami mereka. "eh,, hallo.. nice to meet you"

Dengan gaya arogan dan super dinginya, kyuhyun memandangiku dari atas kebawah lalu menatap jongki dan berkata "maaf, kalau hari ini mungkin aku kurang konsentrasi. Aku kurang enak badan. Salah mkan kemarin." Katanya pedas sambil melirikku tajam.

"mati kau lee sungmin! Mati!" pekikku panic.

Setelah tiga orang boss itu duduk, jongki mulai angkat bicara.

"eh,sungmin-ssi. Seperti yang sudah kau ketahui, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi akan menggantikanku sebagai Finance Manager di korea menggantikanku.

"WHAT?! APA LAGI SEKARANG!"

Aku terhenyak kaget.

Jongki yang melihat ekspresi kekagetanku bertanya. "memang aku belum mengatakanya padamu,ya?"

Oh bosku tersayang! Kalau kau sudah memberitahuku, apakah aku akan sekaget ini,huh dia ini lupa apa gila sebenarnya?

Aku hanya menggeleng lemah

"oh,berarti aku lupa…." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum polos seperti bayi tanpa sedikitpun merasa bersalah.

"aku harus kembali ke jepang karena ibuku sedang sakit, so aku putuskan untuk pulang sebelum masa kontrakku di korea habis. " dia menggaruk tengkuknya "memangnya aku tak memberitahumu ya?" lanjutnya santai

Hhhh kau pasti bercanda bos! Ini lah susahnya memiliki bos yang lupanya sudah sampai taraf akut dan kronis. Ibarat kangker dia tinggal tunggu waktu sebelum lewat alias mati….

"oke, mari kita muai meeting kita." Katanya membuka acara.

"jadi pada intinya, meeting ini dilakukan untuk memberikan gambaran umum pada kyuhyun-ssi dan dongjhae-ssi tentang kondisi keuangan perusahaan saat ini. Karena Kyuhyun-ssi akan megambil alih tempatku sebagai finace manager seluruh korea sedangka siwon-ssi sebagai finance manager se-ASIA yang berkedudukan di jepang. Kita perlu menjelaskan posisi dan keadaan keungan perusahaan secara mendetail. Untuk keterangaan lebih jauh, kita kan membahasnya di meeting-meeting kita selanjutnya. Lagi pula aku tahu kau pasti juga belum memiliki persiapan lebuh bukan? But, that's okey!" jongki memasang tampang sok pengertian yang membuatku makin ingin menjitak kepalanya.

Aku mendelik tak terima "hhh,, salah siapa akau kurang bahan,eoh!"

"baiklah, silahkan sungmin-ssi. Kau bisa mulai presentasimu.

Entah dapat wangsit dan ilmu dari mana aku sukses melakukan presntasi dengan bahan yang diakatakan jongki kurang bahan itu! Kecuali kenyataan bahwa konsentrasiku terkadang sedikit teralihkan saat kyuhun tiap lima belas menit sekali minta izin ketoilet. Sedikit rasa bersalah menjalar di hatiku.

Selesai meeting, aku menghampiri kyuhyun. Jongki dan siwon sudah ngeloyor pergi lebih dulu.

"ehm,, kyuhyun-ssi, bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Dia hanya melirikkusekilas, sok sibuk membereskan berkas-berkas yang sedikit berserakan di meja.

"eumm… kyuhyun-ssi, saya ingin minta maaf soal semalam." Kataku terbata-bata.

"oh,, really? Jawabnya sinis.

"eh,, n,,nee,,, sungguh sa,, saya.. tidak bermaksud membuat anda sampai,, eum ,,, sampai begitu.."

"ah, paling kau hanya menyesal karena sekarang kau tahu bahwa aku akan jadi bossmu kan?" serunya pedas sepedas ramen yang aku makan semalam.

"an,,annianhamnida, sajangnim, saja tidak berani. Saya sungguh menyesal…." Kataku lemah.

"hhmm,, baiklah,, !jawabnya. "permintaan maafmu kuterima dengan syarat…" katanya

"eh, syarat?" aku mengerjap-erjapkan mataku bingung

"kau, harus makan malam denganku, dan aku tidak menerima penolakan, arraseo!" katanya tegas sembari memamerkan smirknya yang menawan.

Jadilah malam itu, sehabis pulang kerja kami berdua makan malam berdua. Saat makan kyu mengaku kalau dia hanya pura-pura bersikap dingin dan arogan. Begitu juga dengan acara bolak-balik ketoilet yang ia lakukan. Semua itu ia lakukan untuk membuatku merasa bersalah.

Acara makan malam kami berlangsung sangat menyenagkan, dan pulangnya tanpa ada panas, hujan atau petir, kyu menciumku, eh anni kita berciuman Karen aku juga membalas semua perlakuannya padaku. Awalnya kami sempat kaget melihat sikap sponta kami. Tapi toh kami tetap melakukanya lagi,lagi dan lagi. Membuat kami berdua terhanyut.

Hari demi hari hubungan kami makin erat. Cepat dekat, lekat tapi sulit dipisahkan. Aku sadar benar posisinya sebagai atasku di kantor tapi aku tak perduli bukankah cinta itu bitu buta sobat? Dia adalah kekasih hatiku satu satunya lelaki untuk. The one and only…..

Tak kuhirauka banyaknya gunjingan yang selentingan kudengar. Menjalin kasih denga bos sendiri pastilah itu suatu gosip mais yang jadi sasaran empuk mulut-mulut wanita di kantorku. Banay yang beranggapan pasti aku memacari kyu hanya untuk karir, atau yang parahnya lagi akau ingin mengincar kekayaanya . woow,,, aku tak sepicik itu,! Aku menciantainya dan itulah satu-satunya alsan aku mencintainya dan menjadikanya kekasihku, calon pendamping hdupku! So shut up your fucking mouth bitch!.

Cinta yang mempersatuka kami, dan atas dasar cinta pula yang membuatku nekat menerima pinanganya dan tak berselang lama kami menikah. Cinta pulalah yang akhirnya membuatku rela melepas segala karir yang sejak lama aku bangun demi mengikutinya pulang kembali ke amerika setelah beberapa bulan kami di korea. Ternyata dia hanya semntara saja di korea tepat dua bulan setelah kami menikah, perusahaan memanggilnya untuk kembali pindah ke amerika.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang…. Atas nama C.I.N.T.A

….TBC…

DDUUAARRRR FIRST STORY UDAH KELUAR,,,, GIMANA MASIH MAU LANJUT GAK? DIMOHON KOMENTNYA NE,,,, AKU BUTUH BANGET BUAT PENYEMANGAT SOALNYA.

NEXT CHAP IS HYUK JAE STORY OR RYOWOOK STORY..?

NEED YOUR COMENT!

GAMSAHAE,, SARANGHAE,,,,,,

m-_-m


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Tiga cinta tiga cerita

Author : Lee Eun San

Main Casts : Lee Sung Min

Lee Hyuk Jae

Kim Ryeo Wook

Genre : Friendship, romance and little bit angst.

Annyeong aku balik lagi ama lanjutan ini epep abal.. mueheheeheee.. mian updatenya lama abis lagi sibuk. Oiya kemarin ada yng komen tentang cerita ini epep. Buknya aku mau ngeles atau apa tapi emn dari awal bukanya aku nggak pernah menyatakan kalo ini epep murni dari otakku?. Aku nemu ini ide tiba-tiba. Aku emang dulu perna baca di novel tapi aku lupa judulnya abis pake bahasa asing. But thanks to reviewer-ssi yg udah kasih tau judulnya. Jadi ini epep terinspirasi dari novel itu. Tapi soal kata-katanya aku gag tau kalo masih sama. Soalnya aku Cuma inget2 doang nah kalo masih sama salahin aja ini otak yang bisa inget setiap katanya.

Summary

Hidup. Menurut kalian apa sebenarnya maksud dari kata itu dan seperti apa pula kita menyikapinya?

Well, untuk seorang Lee sungmin, hidup itu bagaigan sepotong kue yang manis. Dengan modal kecantikan alami yang diberiikan tuhan padanya segala hal yang ia inginkan dapat terwujut. Apapun yang ia inginkan segalanya semudah menjentikan jadi dan wallla,, this is it….

Untuk seorang Lee hyuk jae lain lagi ceritanya. Gadis cantik berotak jenius ini selalau berfikir bahwa hidup itu berat. Segala yang kita mau harus kita raih denga sebuah usaha keras dan pengorbanan. Dia selalu mengatakan pada semua orang "hey! Hidup itu keras kawan! NO PAIN NO GAIN!"

Lain lagi ceritanya untuk seorang Reyowook. Untuk gadis lugu dan polos sepertinya hidup itu harus dilalui dengan sabar dan tidak macam-macam. Gadis desa yang bahkan tak tamat sekolah menengah atas ini harus terbiasa hidup prihatin sejak ia kecil yah karena dia memang terlahir bukan dari keluarga kaya raya. Sampai suatu hari sebuah kejadian merubah kehidupanya 180 derajat. Tapi apakah keberuntungan itu akan terus menyertainya? Dan aapakah ia akan terus bersikap sabar dan tabah menerima segalanya? Who know's…?

RYEOWOOK POV.

"next,, pease..!" teriakku kencang memanggil pelanggan yang berikutnya. Hari ini pekerjaanku lumayan enteng. Bosku hanya menyuruhku menjaga bagian daging. Wooahhaaa ini sih gampang. Tidak akan membuatku sakit leher dan pinggang seperti kemarin saat aku mendapat tugas mengangkut barang-barang dari gudang dan memebersihkan rak-rak di dalam supermarket.

Pelanggan nomer lima puluh lima tadi meminta lima potong daging hamburger dan sekilo daging cincang. Aku memberikan bungkusan pesanannya dengah hati riang sambil tak lupa tersenyum sama seperti yang selalau bosku katakan.

Sekarang sudah jam delapan, tandanya sudah waktunya supermarket ini tutup. Aku mulai mengambil ember dan alat pel untuk membersihkan lantai bagian daging sampai mengkilat dan setelahnya aku pamit pulang. Yah,, begitulah jadwalku sehari-hari. Pagi-pagi aku bangun dan mulai menyiapkan sarapan untuk suamiku kim jong woon atau biasa dipanggil yesung dan untuk jagoan kecilku kim sun woo atau kami biasa memanggilnya baro yang umurnya tahun ini genap berusia empat tahun. Setelah selesai sarapan bersama biasanya aku langsung mengantar baro kesekolah yang jarak tak terlalu jauh dari rumah. Dan diteruskan dengan berangkat ke tempat kerja jika memang ada jadwal, kalau tidak yah paling aku akan membersihkan rumah sambil menunggu kedua belahan jiwaku pulang.

Seperti yang sudah aku ceritakan diatas, aku kerja paruh waktu disebuah supermarket di amerika. Tugasku nacam-macam. Kadang aku ditugaskan untuk menjaga bagian daging seperti kemarin, kadang juga harus merapikan barang-barang kedalam rak dan kadang juga pekerjaan yang paling aku benci, aku harus kerja di dapur untuk membantu si tukang daging menyiapkan daging-daging untuk dijual besok,,,astaga baunya itu lohh,,, !"

Tapi, semua itu aku jalani dengan hati riang toh sudah biasa juga aku dengan semua tugas-tugas semacam itu. Dulu, waktu masih tinggal di mokpo, aku juga bertugas sebagai penjaga toko seperti sekarang tapi kalau dulu gajiku sebulang itu tidak akan cukup untuk makan, sekarang gajiku bahkan sama dengan seorang karyawan yang kerja di kantoran. Heheheheh padahal kerjaku "Cuma" pelayan toko. Karena aku SMA saja tak lulus.

Maka dari itu, aku sungguh sangat bersyukur pada tuhan karena mengirimkan suamiku, yah si yesung itu, hhihihi. Berkat dia, sekarang kehidupanku dan keluargaku jauhhh leih baik. Kalau bukan karena dia, mungkin sekarang aku pasti masih jadi orang desa dan miskin. Atau jangan-jangan aku malah akan menikah dengan si kwang soo, tetanggaku yang sudah sejak lama menyukaiku, sudah malas, tukang main judi lagi hihihih amit-ami. Untung saja ada cintaku…

Kejadian itu sudah hampir tujuh tahun yang lalu. Waktu itu aku masih bekerja sebagai penjaga toko. Aku sedang asik bergosip dengan Jung hee, teman seprofesiku. Tiba-tiba ada sesosok malailkat eh salah orang, soalnya dia tak punya sayap,, hahahahah… menghampiri kami.

"Excuse me.. er,, ,,"

Aku dan jung hee kontan berhenti bergosip sambil saling melihat.

"eumh,, I,, eh,, aku,, mau,, .. eum,,, cat rambut,, ada?" katanya sedikt terbata-bata. Kulihat dia sedikit kesulitan menggunkan bahasa korea. Padahal sepertinya dia juga korea hanya saja rambutnya memang pirang tapi toh pirang kan bisa dibuat. Iihh,, gaya banget ini orang, Batinku.

"udah cepet anterin bule jadi-jadian ini ke tempatnya. Keburu karatan nanti rambutnya. Hahahahah" tawa junghee meledak saat mengejek lelaki yang berdiri tak jauh dari kami.

Sebel juga sih tapi ya sudahlah aku antar saja, daripada lama-lama nanti keburu ketahuan si bos bisa-bisa kena marah aku nanti.

"em,, this is, Sir." Kataku sambil meyodorkan sebuah cat rambut ke lelaki tampan itu. Saat itulah dengan tak sengaja aku memegang tangannya. Aku sangat kaget kerena rasanya seperti ada aliran listrik 10000 wat yang menyengat tanganku membuat seluruh syaraf di tubuhku mati seketika. Aku kenapa?

"MAAF" kata kami berdua bersamaan. Beberapa detik lamanya kami berdua saling diam dan hanya saling melihat. Aku masih ingat sampai sekarang sorot mata tajam yang ada di dalam matanya yang sipit itu, tak hanya tajam yang dapat aku tangkap kesan lembut dan teduh juga menguar dari tatapanya saat menatapku.. aiiggoo mimpi apa kau semalam wookie-ya…

Sepulang dari toko, tanpa aku sangka lelaki tadi menungguku di depan pintu.

"waduh, si bule jadi-jadian tuh, sepertinya dia suka kamu wookie-ya.." kata junghee sambil mencolek pinggangku.

Aku melengos. Malu, itulah yang aku rasakan. Membuatku hanya bisa berdiri salah tingkah. Dia mulai jalan mendekat. Junghee langsung ambil langkah seribu alis kabur karena takut diajak ngomong karena bahasa inggrisnya nol… sama seperti aku eh,, tapi kenapa aku tak ikutan kabur kalau begitu?" hhhh babo!

"hai" sapanya riang

Aku tengok kiri kanan. Padahal aku sudah tahu tak ada siapapun selain aku disini. Sudah pasti dia menyapamu bodoh!" aku memaki kebodohanku sendiri.

"eumh,,, Hai juga.." kataku gugup.

"aku belum tahu siapa namamu" katanya enteng

"hah?" aku kaget

"eh,, eum,, maksudku can I know,, eumh your nama?" katanya gugup sama sepertiku. " emu,, maksudku,, boleh aku menegnalmu,, " imbuhnya

Dengan sedikit ragu aku bicara " eumm,, n,,ne,," jawabku

Dia tampak tresenyum lebar setelah mendengar jawabanku. Dia terus memandangku membuatku jadi makin salah tingkah. Kurasa sebentar lagi akau pasti akan kena serangan jantung sebab sedari tadi detakknya sangat keras dan tak beraturan.

"well.. ?" katanya setelah kami saling terdiam cukup lama. "siapa namamu, nona?"

"n,,ne.. oh,, Ryeowook, Kim Ryeowook imnida." Jawabku pelan

"oh, ryeowook,, manis sekali sama sepertimu."

"namaku Jeremy kim, atau kau bisa memanggil nama koreaku saja. Jong woon,, Kim Jong Woon,. Terserah padamu nona manis"

Hhh,, gombal. Tapi toh aku mau juga digombalin. Inilah salah satu bukti bahwa terkadang wanita masih butuh dirayu ,digombalin, dan di puji-puji. Buktinya aku leleh seleleh-lelehnya saat ia teus memborbardirku dengan rayuanya.

Dan pada kenyataanya, yesung oppa, memang mampu merebut hatiku. Selain karena dia laki-laki paling tampan yang pernah aku temui bahkan kadar ketampanannya melebihi artis-artis di drama yang sering aku tonton di tv, dia juga sangat lembut dan pintar. Di dekatnya aku benar-benar merasa jadi wanita yang special. Istimewa dan sesuatu,, hahahaha…

dia tak pernah melarangku, menyuruhku ini itu, atau berbuat kasar padaku. Bersamanya aku merasa dihormati, dihargai bagaikan seorang puteri…. Dan menurut dia aku memang seorang puteri dan berhak diperlakukan layaknya putri. Mana berani aku berfikir sejauh itu sebab Sejak kecil aku sudah ditanamkan berbagai pemikiran untuk hidup sederhana, menerima semua yang tuhan berikan dan ikhlas tanpa harus iri pada kebahagiaan orang lain.

"wookie, sayang kita harus selalu bersyukur pada apa yang tuhan berikan. Yakinlah tuhan itu maha adil.. kita harus sabar dan ikhlas" begitulah pesan yang selalu umma dan halmonieku berikan sejak dulu. Ya sudah aku turuti saja mereka toh lebih mudah menurut daripada harus melawan, iya kan?

Atas dasar itulah aku harus rela seluruh gajiku lenyap tak bersisia untuk biaya makan ku, kedua orang tuaku dan kakakku, Kim jong hyun. Aku memang satu-satunya tulang punggung di keluargaku semenjak appaku pensiun dan kakakku yang lulusan sarjana itu menggangur. Sebenarnya sih dia mendapat tawaran kerja sebagi supir, namun dia selalu malu pada ijazah sarjananya. "Masa sarjana jadi supir?" itulah yang selalu ia katakan.

Ahhh,, untunglah aku bukan sarjana jadi aku tak perlu malu menerima pekerjaan apa saja. Tanpa gengsi dan tanpa beban tentu saja. sebenarnya aneh juga melihat posisiku sekarang bukankah seharusnya aku yang bergantung pada kakakku? Hhh tak tahulah. Mungkin lain soal kalau dulu appa mengizinkan oppaku untuk meneruskan sekolahnya di tingkat kejuruan karena memang dia sangat menyukai dunia itu, tapi appa dengan keras menentangnya, katanya dia adalah satu-satuny anak lelaki di keluarga maka ia harus jadi orang hebat, dan orang hebat harus sekolah sampai sarjana. Begitu katanya. Jadilah pendidikanku yang jadi korban. Suatu pagi appa mendatangiku dan mengatakan bahwa aku harus berhenti sekolah karena uangnya tak cukup untuk kuliah oppaku. Dan aku menerimanya dengan lapang karena kata –kata umma dan halmonei masih jadi pegangan untukku

"ingat, chagi,, orang sabar disayang tuhan." Nah karena itulah mungkin aku ditolong tuhan.

Seperti yang sudah aku katakana, sejak aku bertemu dengan yesung oppa,segalanya berubah. Dia selalu bertanya padaku dan minta pendapatku dalam segala hal juga mendengarkanya dengan hati. Dia tidak pernah menganggapku bodoh seperti orang kebanyakan. Dia tak pernah menyuruhku tutup mulut dan menerima keadaan.

Kami menikah di korea empat bulan setelah awal kami berkenalan. Memang terlalu cepat kelihatanya, namun entah mengapa aku sungguh yakin bahwa dialah jodohku, orang yang tuhan telah persiapkan untukku. Sontak saja seluruh kampungku heboh mendengar berita pernikahanku denganya. Seluruh penjuru desa ingin tahu orang "kota" mana yang menikahi gadis kampung macam aku. Sejak awal kedatanganya di kampungku beberapa bulan lalu dia sontak jadi tontonan warga. Bagaimana tidak penampilanya sangat berbeda dengan pemuda-pemuda seusianya di kampungku. Lihat rambutnya kuning menyala, bajunya yang selalu terlihat rapi dan berkelas dan oh jangan lupakan mobil mewahnya yang dengan setia mengantarku pulang dari toko tempatku bekerja. Kalau dilihat lihat aku ini lebih terkesan sebagai pembantunya daripada istrinya. Hhhh,, miris… -_-

Sejak itu banyak sekai yang menanyaiku bagaimana caranya bisa dapat suami kaya dan tampan macam dia, lalu ada lagi yang Tanya dimana aku cari dukun untuk memikat hati dia bahkan ada seorang temanku yang menyebarkan gossip bahawa yesung oppa mau menikahiki karena aku sudah hamil dengannya. Walah… sumpah demi nama tuhan yang maha suci. Yesung oppa belum pernah menyentuhku kecuali mencium keningku tiap kali pulang mengantarku. Astaga! Aku hanya bisa pasrah dan mengelus dada. Kata yesung oppa, aku tak usah memikirkan semua omongan orang, yang perlu aku tahu hanyalah kalau dia mencintaiku dan ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersamaku, manis kan suamiku…..

Setelah selesai mengurus masalah pernikahanku yang cukup rumit, karena ternyata yesung oppa bukanlah warga Negara korea. Dia bercerita padaku bahwa orang tuanya memang orang korea tapi waktu dia berumur delapan tahun orang tuanya pindah ke amerika. Jadilah kami harus bolak-balaik kantor catatan sipil dan imigrasi untuk mendapatkan surat nikah resmi. Walaupun sebenarnya kami sudah sah secara agama setelah kami mengucapkan janji setia kami didepan altar suci tuhan. Setelah semuanya beres, dia memboyongku ke seoul, kota tempanya bekerja dan tinggal sementara. Tapi sebelumnya kami bulan madu dulu ke pulau jeju selama satu minggu full.

Sebenarnya aku suka sekali di jeju, selain pantainya indah udaranya juga enak, tapi aku bingung. Setiap hari kami hanya jalan-jalan lalu berjemur di pinggir kolam renang. Tidak perlu masak, setiap hari hanya keluar masuk restaurant. Tidak perlu cuci baju juga membersihkan kamar. Aneh rasanya… apa begini rasanya jadi orang kaya?

Yesung oppa mengatakan saat bulan madu yang kita lakukan hanya bersenang-senang, tak ada yang lain. Jadi dia menyuruhku untuk menikmati semuanya tapi masalahnya selama hidup aku belum pernah merasakan hal seperti ini. Dulu setiap kali aku libur sekolah aku selalu membantu halemoni menjual ikan di pantai. Sampai suatu hari, saat kami sedang asik makan malam di hotel, seorang pelayan mendatangi kami untuk sekedar beramah tamah. Aku sih senang-senang saja karena memanag aku suka mengobrol, sampai tiba-tiba pelayan itu bertanya

"ehkh, tamu anda dari mana nona? Sepertinya dia orang kaya?"

"jleb!" jantungku serasa ditusuk sebuah pisau tajam. Sakit sekali rasanya. Apa iya sebegitu tak pantasnya aku bersanding dengan suamiku sendiri?

Dengan nada dingin aku menjawab. "maaf dia suami saya. Buka tamu saya!" beruntung suamiku tak begitu mendengar saat pelayan tadi bertanya padaku karena memang dia sedikit berbisik dan lagi suamiku ini kan sedikit kurang faham bahasa korea.

Mendengar jawabanku barusan, pelayan tadi langsung gelagapan dan buru-buru minta maaf. Yesung oppa sepertinya sadar akan perubahan raut wajahku. Dia mendadak ingin memanggil manager hotel ini sehingga membuat pelayan tadi gemetar ketakutan melihat kilat kemarahn dimata suamiku.

"sudahlah oppa. Tidak terjadi masalah apapun. Kenapa kau harus memanggil manger,eoh?" sahutku protes

"tidak bisa, chagi! Kau pasti sudah mendapatkan perlakuan buruk dari pelayan ini kan. Yah walaupun aku tak mengerti apa yang dia katakana tapi aku tahu kau jadi sedih saat mendengarnya!" kesalnya sambil terus memandang sinis pelayan itu. Sang pelayan yang merasa bersalah hanya bisa merunduk, badannya gemetar.

"aniyo, oppa. Nan gwenchana. Dia hanya menanyakan oppa siapa? Cuma itu. Lalu apa masalahnya?" aku tak tega melihat pelayan tadi yang masih terus menunduk. Aku jadi teringat posisiku dulu yang hampir sama seperti dia yah walaupun mulutku tak selancang dia.

"sudahlah kau tak usah membelanya! Orang seperti dia memang layak di beri pelajaran! Kau duduk saja disini biar oppa yang urus semua ,arraseo!"

"anni!sudahlah oppa, kumohon cukup. Kasihan nanti dia dipecat. Apa kau tidak kasihan dengan keluarganya nanti? Ayolah oppa… lupakan saja ne,,,," pintaku lembut mencoba mencairkna amarahnya yang sudah akan meledak.

Dia akhirnya diam lalu memandangku dengan tatapan mata lembut seperti yang biasa ia berikan padaku." Hhhh,, aku tak tahu hatimu itu terbuat dari apa, chagi. Kau sudah di hina tapi kau malah membelanya,, oh god!"

"habis, kasihan dia oppa, siapa tahu dia punya keluarga yang harus dihidupi sama seperti aku dulu." Jawabku lagi.

Dia menghela nafas berat lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi. Dia lalu menatap kerah pelayan tadi yang masih berdiri membatu di sebelah kami.

"hhh.. oke!kali ini aku mengalah. Tapi jika lain kali ada hal seperti ini jangan pernah halangi aku untuk melakukan tugasku untuk membelamu"

Dia melirik pelayan itu sekilas "And you! You have to say thank you to my wife cause if she didn't beg me to forgive you. I assure you, you will kicked by this place now!" katanya tajam.

Sang pelayan langsung membungkuk hormat pada kami. "gamsahamnida, agasshi,, mianhae atas mulut lancang saya." Katanya dengan suara bergetar.

Aku tersenyum lalu berkata " gwenchana, sudah sana. Bukankah kau masih banyak pekerjaan."

Setelah hari itu, selalu saja ada parcel buah yang dikirimkan ke kamar kami. Aku tahu mungkin ini dari pelayan yang tempo hari. Begitu bulan maduku selesai aku senang bukan kepalang karena badanku mulai pegal-pegal karena tidak ada pekerjaan yang bisa aku kerjakan. Sudah terbayang di benakku indahnya rumah tanggaku kelak. Aku membayangkan terbangun di pagi hari. Lalu membuatkan sarapan pagi untuk yesung oppa dan aku. Kurasa dia sangat suka nasi goreng dengan telur mata sapi setengah matang diatsnya. Lalu secangkir kopi dengan krim dan juga jus jeruk karena saban hari hanya itu saja yang ia pesan untuk sarapan. Yang pastinya nasi dan telur buatanku akan jauh lebih enak dari yang dia makan sekarang. Setelah sarapan aku akan mengantarkannya sampai di depan rumah, menciumnya dan setelah dia berangkat aku bisa mulai membersihkan rumah. Sore harinya aku akan pergi ke supermarket atau pasar tardisional untuk membeli bahan makanan dan buah untuk menjamunya nanti malam. Setelahnya aku mandi, dandan dan duduk di ruang tamu untuk menunggunya pulang.

"wwoohhaa,,, hidupku menyenagkan" begitulah bayanganku saat itu

Tapi ternyata semua sirna saat yesung oppa membawaku ke sebuah daerah bernama cheongdamdong. Katanya kawasan ini adalah tempat tinggalnya orang-orang kaya di korea dan seoul khususnya. Walah?

Begitu sampai kami sudah disambut oleh empat orang pekerja. Satu orang berbaju hitam-hitam. Namanya yeong dal. Satu lagi sopir yang tadi membawa mobil namannya park han bum. Dan yang membuatku takjub dia yang diaulat yesung oppa jadi supir pribadiku. Mimpi apa aku semalam?Lalu dua lagi, dia ingin di panggil ahjuma lee dan bok. Mereka bertugas memasak dan membersihkan rumah.

Aku terdiam, masih mencoba mencerna semua kejadian yang sungguh bagai mimpi semata.

Keempatnya tampak memandangku dari atas sampai bawah. Mungkin mereka sedang menilaiku sebagai majikan mereka, membuatku sedikit merinding dibuatnya. Untung saja park ahjussi yang terlihat paling senior diantara yang lain itu mendekat dan member hormat padaku.

"annyeonghasimnika, nyonya besar." Sapanya tulus sambil tersenyum ramah padaku.

"eh, eum,,pangil aku wookie saja,ahjussi." Jawabku sungkan. Seumur umur aku tak pernah mendapat perlakuan seperti ini. Masa orang kampung sepertiku dihormati seperti ini. Tidak pantas!

"mianhamnida, nyonya. Saya tidak berani. Nyonya adalah istri dari tuan besar jadi sudah selayaknya kami menghormanti anda sebagai majikan kami. Anda tidak perlu sungkan nyonya. Ini sudah jadi tugas kami. "

"hei kalian cepat kemari, beri salam pada nyonya kita. Jangan bengong saja!" ujarnya pada ke tiga pelayan yang masih setia melongo tak berkedip.

Setelah acara perkenalan, kami semua masuk kerumah besar itu. Yesung oppa mengajakku berkeliling keseluruh penjuru rumah. Wah,wah,wah besar dan mewah sekali rimah ini. Kira-kir luasnya lima kali rumahku yang di mokpo. Seumur hidupku inilah kali pertama aku masuk ke dalam rumah seperti ini. Paling aku hanya pernah melihat saja di tv tapi tak pernah terbersit sedikitpun di otakku bahwa aku akan tinggal dan bahkan punya rumah seperti ini. Oh tuhan, terimakasih. Inikah hasil dari kesabaranku selama ini,,,,

Selesai berkeliling, aku segera kedapur untuk menyiapkan minuman hangat untuk yesung oppa dan aku. Tapi ternyata lee ahjuma sudah mendahuluiku.

"nyonya, saya sudah menyaipkan teh dan biscuit kesukaan tuan besar. Bok ahjuma juga sudah memberskan baju-baju tuan dan nyonya dari koper."

"mmm,,, ya.."

"makan malam juga sudah siap, tinggal di hangatkan saja." Katanya terus nyerocos sana sini. " saya tadi masak spaghetti carbonarra dan tiramisu untuk cuci mulutnya. Kapan tuan dan nyonya lapar, tinggal panggil saya saja, nanti saya siapkan dimeja"

Aku hanya bisa mangut-mangut dan buru-buru keluar dapur. Pusing juga mendengar nama-nama makanan itu. Apa pula itu sepageti karbon, dan tiram apa tadi ya tiram simu? Apa tiram amis tadi..? ahh nan molla. Kurasa ada bagusnya lee ahjuma disini karena mana tahu nanti yesung opa minta makan macam-macam mana bisa aku bahkan namanya saja aku tak hafal? Aiggoo wookie-ya…? -_-"

Hari demi hari terus bergulir tanpa terasa. Aku mulai sedikit mencoba menjalani status baruku sebagai istri seorang Kim Jong Woon aka yesung oppa yang juga berarti istri dari seorang bos besar. Bukan hanya dirumah, tak jarang yesung oppa juga mengajakku ke pertemuan kantornya untuk memperkenalkanku di depan anak buah dan kolega bisnisnya.

Sejak saat itu aku muali belajar merawat diri karena minder juga aku melihat puluhan wanita cantik yang ada di kantor yesung oppa. Wah bisa-bisa dia melirik yang lain kalau begini. Dan jadilah aku sekarang rajin kesalon dan mall diantar pula oleh sedan mewah yang senantiasa menjadi tungganganku. Tapi jujur dari hati, aku sedikit jengah dengan perubahan ini. Aku masih merasa tak layak dan pantas berada dalam posisi ini. Untunglah yesung oppa sabar dalam menghadapiku. Dia meyuruhku ikut berbagai kursus untuk mengisi waktu luangku. Mulai dari kursus masak, jahit, make up sampai les bahasa inggris karena katanya orang tuanya juga sudah tidak begitu fasih berbahasa korea. Dan seperti biasa aku menurut saja apa perintahnya toh aku juga senang. Lihatlah hasilnya sekarang aku bahkan jadi seorang ahli masak, aku sudah tidak asing lagi dengan nama-nama spaghetti, lasagna, steak dan apa itu tiramisu hahahahah aku bahkan suda tak salah ucap lagi sekarang keren ukan aku... ^^.

Setelah setahun hidup di korea, kontrak kerja yesung oppa habis jadi dia harus kembali ke amerika maka dari itu dia memboyongku ke sini. Amerika negeri adi daya yang hanya aku lihat lewat peta. Dan kini aku tinggal dan menata hidup kami di negeri ini….

TBC

Oke selesai sudah ceritanya wookie, next chap is hyukkie turn! So just wait and see. Please give me any comment. I'm really want to know your response. It will give me strength to continue this story. So please readers…..

Saranghae gamsahae^^


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Tiga wanita tiga cerita

Author : Lee Eun San

Main Casts : Lee Sung Min

Lee Hyuk jae

Kim Ryeo Wook

Genre : Friendship, romance and little bit angst.

Summary

Hidup. Menurut kalian apa sebenarnya maksud dari kata itu dan seperti apa pula kita menyikapinya?

Well, untuk seorang Lee sungmin, hidup itu bagaigan sepotong kue yang manis. Dengan modal kecantikan alami yang diberiikan tuhan padanya segala hal yang ia inginkan dapat terwujut. Apapun yang ia inginkan segalanya semudah menjentikan jari dan wallla,, this is it….

Untuk seorang Lee hyuk jae lain lagi ceritanya. Gadis cantik berotak jenius ini selalau berfikir bahwa hidup itu berat. Segala yang kita mau harus kita raih denga sebuah usaha keras dan pengorbanan. Dia selalu mengatakan pada semua orang "hey! Hidup itu keras kawan! NO PAIN NO GAIN!"

Lain lagi ceritanya untuk seorang Reyowook. Untuk gadis lugu dan polos sepertinya hidup itu harus dilalui dengan sabar dan tidak macam-macam. Gadis desa yang bahkan tak tamat sekolah menengah atas ini harus terbiasa hidup prihatin sejak ia kecil yah karena dia memang terlahir bukan dari keluarga kaya raya. Sampai suatu hari sebuah kejadian merubah kehidupanya 180 derajat. Tapi apakah keberuntungan itu akan terus menyertainya? Dan aapakah ia akan terus bersikap sabar dan tabah menerima segalanya? Who know's…?

LEE HYUK JAE POV

Mataku tak pernah bisa lepas memandangi fotoku dan donghae yang sedang berpelukan dengan latar belakang pantai santa monica di los angles, calofornia. Sebuah pantai indah di belahan barat amerika. Foto ini diambil sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu, saat kami berdua liburan disana. Aku kesana dengan junsu, temanku sesama mahasiswa dari korea dan disanalah awal perjumpaanku dengan kekasih hatiku. Aku menegrjapkan mataku berkali-kali berusaha terus focus pada tumpukan laporan yang menggunung di meja. Tapi oh astaga, siapa yang tahan dengan senyum mansinya,, bibirnya,, matanya,,, oh Lee dong hae,, kau membuatku gila! YA! Hyuk jae sadar! Ini masih hari rabu dan lagi sekarang masih jam dua siang!. Seharusnya aku segera menyelesaikan tumpukan dokumen itu sebelum hari ini berakhir kalau tak mau si Erick bosku yang super galak itu ngomel-ngomel seharian. Tapi yah apa mau dikata, mataku tak bisa teralihkan dari wajah tampan kekasihku,, aiiggooo… somebody save me…? Akibat terus memandangi foto ini otakku kembali memutar pada awal perjumpaanku dengannya, tiga tahun lalu.

Saat itu aku masih seorang mahasiswi master di New York. Suatu hari aku dan junsu yang doyan liburan berencna menghabiskan liburan panjang kami di sebuah pantai. Tak masalah dimana yang penting dekat murah dan tentu saja indah. Kapan lagi mumpung musim panas! Setelah berdebat cukup lama akhirnya kami putuskan untuk pergi ke santa monica, pantai yang tak begitu jauh tapi indah. Jadilah kami menjadi seorang backpacker kala itu. Kami mengambil penerbangan kelas ekonomi untuk menghemat biaya. Setelah beberapa jam di pesawat yang cukup padat kami sampai juga di tempat tujuan kami. Pantaaiiii…!

Kami menghabiskan hari-hari dengan berjemur dipantai menikmati sunset yang indah. Huh,, hilanglah sejenak penat di otakku. Tidak ada lagi udara yang sesak akibat kepulan asap mobil yang sangat padat, tak ada ujian dan jauuuhhh dari yang namanya kenyataan,,,,,,,

Tapi kesenangan kami sedikit terusik tak kala melihat jumlah uang di tabungan kami yang muai menipis. Namanya juga mahasiswa, anak rantau pula. Tentu saja kami tak boleh asal menghabiskan uang seenak jidat. Jadilah aku dan junsu mulai pusing.

"aigoo,,? Nan otthoke, hyukkie-ya? Masa kita harus pulang.. ahh,, shirro…! Aku masih betah disini…!" keluhnya tak terima

"tsskhhh,, kau fikir aku juga mau ! tapi mau bagaimana uang kita sudah menipis. Kau mau jadi gelandangan disini?" jawabku tak kalah kesal.

"lalu apa rencana kita? Aku tak mau pulang sekarang hyukkie-ya,,, jebal,,,," rengeknya membuatku risih

"hhiss,, anak ini merengak saja kerjanya! Cobalah gunakan otakmu anak bodoh! Kau fikir hidup itiu selalu mudah! Selalu dalam jangkauanmu! Hhh,, kau salah nona! hidup ini berat!" katakau kesal.

Junsu mempoutkan bibirnya kesal mendengar kata-kata pedasku barusan. Siapa yang tidak kesal jika terus-terusan mendengar rengekannya. Aku kembali memutar otak jeniusku. Aku memandang sekeliling sampai akhirnya aku melihat sebua flyer yang diberikan oleh seorang propper semalam.

"AHA" bagai dapat penceraha aku menjentikan jariku sambil berteriak kencang membuat junsu terlonjak kaget dan langsung mendelik kesal menatapku.

"ish… kanapa harus teriak-teriak sih hyukkie! Membuat kaget saja. " keluhnya

"heheheh,, mian beib! Aku ada ide, bagaimana kalau kita jadi propper?" kataku.

Dia mebulatkan matanya yang sipit sambil memandangku tak peraya!

"shirro! Aku tak mau! Aku tak mau masuk penjara hyukkie-ya, kau ini gila atau apa,eoh! Bisa bisanya berfikir criminal seperti itu.!" Sentaknya

Aku menggerutkan dahiku bingung. " apa yang melanggar hukum,babo! Memangnya yang tadi kau dengar aku menyuruhmu jadi apa,eoh?" kataku sambil mendelik curiga.

"eum,, tadi hyukki bilang kita jadi robber saja kan?" katanya pelan membuatku mendelik namun sejurus kemudain tergelak sambil berguling-guing di ranjang. Astaga propper jadi robber..? aiiggiooo cantik-cantik kok budek!

"kenapa tertawa sih, aku salah dengar yah? " katanya sambil nyengir tak jelasa dan menggaruk kepalanya sambil mengoyang-goyangnya lucu.

"hahahahah,, kau ini bodoh atau gila. Kau kebanyakan clubbing sih makanya budek! Aku bilang propper nona buka robber! Hahahah…"

"heheh,, oh,, " dia hanya bisa nyengir kuda sambil ber oh ria.

"terus kerjaan kita apa?" katanya polos.

"masih ingat dengan dua orang lelaki yang mendatangi kita lalu meberi kita brosur? Lalu dia menyuruh kita untuk datung kesebuah diskotik?" aku menarik nafas semangat. " kerjaanya propper nona. Nanti mereka bakalan dapet presentasi dari pihak diskotik. Semakin banyak pengunjung yang datang karena promosi kita, maka makin bayak pula uang yang mengalir ke kantong kita. "

Junsu tersenyum sumringah." Woohhaa,,, asik dong! Selain bisa ngecengin cowok-cowok dipantai dapet duit pula! Wah sekali dayung dua tiga pulau terlampaui., aassiikk,, aku mau hyukie-ya…!"serunya heboh.

"ya sudah sekarang mandi dan dandan yang cantik! Kita ke diskotik sekarang!"

Disekitar pantai santa monica bertaburan diskotik yang menyuguhkan berbagai hiburan malam. Semuanya sekan berlomba menarik para pengunjung untuk datang ketempat mereka. Paduan antara pesona alam dan dunia gemerlap siapa yang bisa menolak?

Di diskotik ketiga yang kami kunjungi, kami resmi diterima sebagai seorang propper. Alec, seorang keturunan spanyol amerika pemilik diskotik ini menjelaskan cara kerjanya pada kami. Pada intinya kami harus membagikan brosur kepada setiap turis di sekitar daerah wisata tersebut, sambil mempromosikan diskotik yang dimaksud. Jika turis itu tertarik, dia bisa menukarkan brosur bertuliskan nama kami tersebut ke diskotik untuk first drink gratis. Selanjutnya tinggal mengalikan jumlah brosur yang terkumpul dengan komisi untuk kami berdua . gampang bukan?

Besoknya kami memulai debut kami sebagai sorang propper. Kami mendatangi muda-mudi yang banyak bertebaran di kawasan itu. Yah namanya juga sedang liburan jadi mereka lebih mudah didekati. Selang beberapa hari kami semakin mahir menjalankan tugas dan hasilnya pundi-pundi uang kami di tabunganpun semakin bertambah. Selain uang yang kian bertambah, aku dan junsu jadi punya kesempatan untuk berkenalan dengan banyak wajah-wajah baru. Bahkan beberapa diantaranya menjadi sangat akrab dengan kami. Salah satunya empat orang turis yang berasal dari New York bahkan dua diantaranya adalah orang korea sama seperti kami.

Itulah awal perjumpaanku dengan Donghaeku, ikan nemoku yang tersayang!. Awalnya dia ngotot tak mau ke diskotik yang sedang aku promosikan dengan alasan sudah pernah. Dia berprinsip tidak akan pernah pergi ke diskotik yang sama lebih dari sekali.

Aku mendecih kesal. "Mana ada prinsip seperti itu yang ada itu prinsip tidak berselingkuh, tidak poligami tidak kasar ama ada prinsip seperti punyamu" jawabku kesal

"lho, kenapa jadi kau yang kesal! Itu kan prinsipku memang apa urusanya denganmu!" jawabnya ketus

Hhh dasar meneyebalkan ini orang! Hah sudahlah lebih baik cari magsa lain. Toh masih banyak orang yang bisa aku jadikan mangsaku. Saat aku akan pergi dia menahan tanganku.

"what?" kataku galak.

"aku akan mengubah fikiranku juka kau bisa memberiku sebuah alasan mengapa aku harus kesana kali ini satu saja cukup...eothhe?"

"eum,, alasan?"

"yap, sebuah alasan. Yah semacam nila lebih alias plus-plus apa sih dari diskotikmu itu sehingga aku harus mengubah prinsipku dan datang kesana sampai dua kali berturut-turut.

"huh?"

Gila ini orang macam-macam saja pertanyaanya. Niat awalku ke sini hanya untuk senang senang, tapi karena keadaan kami terpaksa harus cari uang tambahan kenapa pula aku harus sampai berfikir tentang nilai tambah,, hhuuhh! Menyebalkan!.

Dia masih menunggu….

"eumh,, apa ya,,,? Aku menggeleng bingung.

"kau lihat orang-orang yang berkumpul disana?" katanya sambil menunjuk beberapa orang yang tampak saling mengobrol di pinggir pantai. "mereka semua teman-temanku. Aku yakin mereka akan mengikutiku jika aku mengatakan pada mereka akalu aku mau ke diskotikmu. Prospek yang bagus bukan?"

Iisshh prospak, prospek! Dikiranya aku ini sales apa? Eh tapi emang iya sih…hhmmm kalo dihitung-hitung banyak juga komisi buatku kalau aku bisa mengangkut mereka semua. Woohhaa… mata duitanku kambuh...^^

Aku memutar otakku. Dan akhirnya terfikir sebuah ide untuk menarik perhatiannya. "eum,, baiklah aku akan mentraktirmu minum, tapi segelas saja dan Cuma kamu, eothhe?" tawarku.

"mwo? Minum? Segelas pula! Hhh,, kau kira aku semiskin itu,eoh! Aku masih memiliki banyak uang untuk sekedar membeli minuman. Bahkan aku masih bisa berlibur tanpa harus menjadi propper.

"what! Kau menghinaku,eoh! Dasar tidak sopan!" bentakku galak menujukkan death glare andalanku .

"hohoho.. chill out girls…! Aku hanya bercanda." Katanya cepat-cepat saat melihat mukaku yang berubah galak. "oke! aku akan mentraktirmu minum, asal kau mau minum denganku, ehm aku juga akan pergi ke diskotikmu, sekalian dengan seluruh teman-temanku." Katanya sambil tersenyum lebar

"se,,semua? Tunjukku pada sekumpulan namja yang sedang asik ngobrol itu.

"exactly! Dengan catatan kau mau berdansa denganku…"

"eumm,, oke lah!" lumayan, dia terlihat tampan juga kalau dilihat-lihat.

"and dinner…!" tambahanya sambil menyeringai

Aku mendelik kesal. Isshh dikasih hati minta jantung ini orang! Tapi,, lumayan juga makan gratis,, hahahaha.

"baiklah, tapi temanku ikut juga!" jawabku sambil menunjuk junsu. Walaupu kadang dai menyebalkan tapi aku tak akan melupakannya disaat-saat seperti ini.

"sip! Kita ketemu lagi disini jam delapan tepat!

"fine, deal!"

Waahhh mantab! Aku dan junsu pulang ke hotel dengan wajah sumringah. Terbayang di otakku jumlah komisi yang akan kami terima saat itu. Belum lagi ditambah acara makan malam dan clubbing gratis. Ohh bahagianya bila sang dewi fortuna sedang berpihak padaku.

Dan segalanya sudah seperti laju cerita dan my fish prince jadian tak lama setelah aku dan dia berkenalan. Terlalu cepat ya.. hahahah molla padahal awalnya aku kira dia menyebalkan tapi ternyata cinta mampu mengalihkan persepsiku padanya. Aku jatuh cinta padanya. Dengan semua kekurangan dan kelebihanya. Kini semua orang harus tahu kalau Lee Hyuk Jae sekarang sudah punya pacar...hahahaha bahagia rasanya akhirnya gelarku sebagai high quality jomblo hilanglah sudah. Tak sabar rasanya menceritakannya pada semua orang..oh hhaaii dunia aku punya pacar...

TBC

Ffiieuuwwhhh lap keringet abis kebut-kebutan ngetik. Mian kalo banyak typo abis buru-buru sih so gag sempat edit. Minta repiunya pleaseeee,,,,,,

Biar aku semangat selesain ini crita,oke!


End file.
